Raspberry Rain
by Morganabel
Summary: Louise's cars breaks down in Stars Hollow and finds herself attracted to a certain male...
1. Chapter One

Raspberry Rain 

Pairing: Louise/Dean

Disclaimer: Aye, I do not own the Gilmore Girls. But more importantly I do not own Louise or Dean, or the actors who portray them. Nor do I own Paris, the character not the city, who makes a small cameo in the ficlet. There, all the legalities aside, I think. 

A/N: I blame this pairing all on Nate. ;)

*

The car was sputtering again then it whined and then it stopped. Louise Grant was in the middle of nowhere, USA. Bloody hell.

            "How is it that a car that costs more than those little houses, break down?" She let out a frustrated groan as she got out of the car. Louise looked around for a sign, anything to give away where the hell she was. Stars Hollow. Sounded familiar…oh right, Rory Gilmore lived here. 

            "Now who to call?" she mumbled to herself, as she pulled out her cell phone. Her mother was in Hawaii with her latest lover so she was a tad out of reach. Her father would take away the car if he found out she had broken down, not to mention the fact that she had left Hartford in the first place. Madeline was too flaky, so that left only person. With a sigh, Louise reluctantly dialed the number.

            "Paris Gellar." Came the curt reply.

            "Paris, it's Louise," She began.

            "What'd you do?" Paris cut her off before Louise could continue. Paris knew her far too well.

            "It's not what _I_ did," Louise pointed out first. "It's more like what my car did."

            Louise could literally hear Paris thinking out the pros and cons in her head, weighing what the best thing would be to do. "I'll ask my driver to see if he can pick you up. Where are you?"  
  


            "Stars Hollow." Louise grimaced.

            "What are you doing there?"

            "Passing through."  
  


            "Fine. Go look for the auto shop," Paris told her. "And then stay there. Not only will I get a driver, I'll get someone to wait until the car's fixed for you. It may take awhile, the driver's out with my mom right now. Keep your cell phone on."

            She flinched as the dial tone came on, signaling that Paris had ended the call in her usual abrupt way. Stuffing her phone back into her purse, she looked around wondering how she was to find an auto shop around here, until she looked down and realized she had a new problem: she had to walk.

            Well, that'd teach her to drive in three-inch heels. 

*

            Stars Hollow was a small town, but apparently not small enough. Louise looked down sadly at her feet that were going to be completely marred by the time she had a chance to take them off. 

            So far she had passed by three stores that seemed to specialize in the selling of glass unicorns. Thus scaring Louise far too much to go in and ask for directions to the auto shop. Then she had seen a Hardware Store, alas, she had looked in and saw a diner inside. She tended to stay away from anything that could potentially confuse her, so that was out of the question. 

            Louise could, however, finish walking to the Gilmore household, which she knew to be a few blocks away, but her poor feet yelled at her to stop and ask the next store she saw for direction. Whether it be glass unicorns or a diner, or even a diner that served food in glass unicorns.

            Market. Sure it had an odd name, Doose's Market, but hell, it said market and there appeared to be a market inside it. Good enough for her. And then he came out. She recognized him, because she had a photographic memory whenever she met a hot guy. It was rather accurate, Louise could tell anyone about the shape and size of the birthmark on the small of Tristan DuGrey's back that she had seen three summers ago at the Country Club's swimming pool. Unfortunately this memory didn't extend to names.

            "Rory's boyfriend!" She finally called out to him, giving up on trying to remember it.

            He stopped in mid-step and turned around to look at her oddly. 

            She hobbled over to him, making a mental note to herself never to buy this brand of shoes ever again. "Hi, I'm Louise Grant. I go to school with Rory. We met at a dance last year. Sort of."

            "Hi," He said slowly, still looking at her like she had grown five heads in the past thirty seconds. "Dean. As in no longer Rory's boyfriend."

            "Oh," Her lips formed the words but noise never left her mouth. "That's okay, this has nothing to do with her."

            "What does?" Dean asked her, tugging on one of the buttons of his leather jacket.

            Between the leather jacket and longish hair that screamed rebel, and from his actions at the dance, with a soft hair, Louise wondered absently if he had been named after the ultimate rebel. James Dean. "My car. It went something."

            "Something?" His face began to lose some of its confusion.

            "It stopped purring and started sputtering," Louise explained. "I yelled at it and then he just shut down."

            "He?" Now Dean seemed slightly amused.

            "Yes, he," She replied haughtily. "We fight a lot, and it usually ends up with him shutting down. Like a guy, hence the he."

            "How often has this happened?" Dean asked her, his expression growing slightly more serious.

            Oh, a wannabe mechanic! For the first time today, Louise felt like she had hit the jackpot, and with a little bonus if you added in his good looks. "Just a few times before."

            "Why didn't your parents just buy you a new one?"

            Blah, he had to be one of those who thought rich kids got whatever they wanted if they just gave their parents some puppy dog eyes. "They don't know."

            "You didn't tell them?"  
  


            "They never asked." Louise stated this matter-of-factly, like he was stupid for even asking it.

            "Where is your car?" Dean asked her, abruptly changing the conversation back to the reason why she was Stars Hollow in the first place. "We can stop by at Gypsy's and then I'll fix her, er, him up enough to bring him into Gypsy's shop so he can get worked up to new."

            "You mean I have to walk all the way back there?" Louise was aghast. Stranded was not her deal, she decided there and then. It wasn't anything like that happened in the movies where they happened to by right by a diner and then some nice trucker would help her out. The only consolation was that she had something better and cuter than a trucker for a helper. 

            "Can't take a little walking?"

            She used all the strength left in her lower legs to lift up her right foot for him to see. "Not in these shoes."

            "You should've worn sensible shoes then," Dean stated, holding her elbow gently as he lead her to Gypsy's. 

            Louise narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What did you think when I got dressed this morning? Have a premonition that told me that I'd breakdown on the edge of some small town a half an hour away from home and I'd have to walk across town and back a few dozen times. I don't think so."

            "When you're talking about Stars Hollow it's not that big of a deal."

            Louise didn't reply to that, only pouted. Pain made her irritable and a bitch, not flirtatious and coy like her usual self. Of all the times to lose that particular skills…

*

TBC

*


	2. Chapter Two

Raspberry Rain 

Part Two

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Louise, Dean or Gypsy. I'll go further to say I am not affiliated in any way a'tall to _Gilmore Girls_.

A/N: Major thanks to the Fan Forum GG Fan Fic Discussion posters, who let me try our all my weird couple ideas on them. ;) Oh, of course, for Nate, who was the entire inspiration behind this insane idea. 

*

            It had taken twenty minutes to get to Gypsy's, get the necessary materials and then to get back to Louise's car. It would have taken fifteen but she had a slight memory lapse when it came to the exact location to where her car was. She blamed the entire ordeal on her shoes. 

            So now Dean was under the hood of her car as she sat on the conveyance between the two seats, her shoes discarded in the passenger seat. Her poor right foot that had suffered, at her count thus far, five blisters and a cut from a stone that had found its way into her shoe somehow. Louise was trying to make her foot feel better by applying some nail polish.

            "I give up," Dean said suddenly, his voice slightly muffled by the hood and glass between them. "What color is this car?"

            "Raspberry Rain," She replied without looking up from her task.

            "Raspberry Rain?" Dean asked, peering over the side of the hood to look at her strangely. "Is that one of your rich kids color."

            Louise shrugged her shoulders and held up her container of nail polish. "I find it to be rather common."

            "Your nail polish matches your car?" He asked in disbelief. "It's a side effect from wearing all those plaid uniforms, right?"

            "No," Louise said, leaning forward as he disappeared beneath the hood again, and peered at him through the crack. "I just happen to love the color."

            "I think I'll stick with the simpler colors. Green. Blue."

            "Of course, you're a simple kind of guy," Louise said as she finished up her pinkie toe and moved onto the next foot. 

            "That almost doesn't sound insulting."

            "Would you rather be brooding and complicated?" Louise asked him, scrunching her nose up as the brush hit some of her toe. She'd have to fix that later.

            "Well apparently that's what all the girls are into these days."

            Louise lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, Rory left you for another man."

            Dean stepped away from the hood, and into her view. "Hey- do you want your car fixed or not?"

            She rolled her eyes upward before looking at him. "Jeez sorry." He went back to fixing the car. "I don't like them brooding and complicated."

            "Yeah?"

            "I like them fun," She spoke aloud. "Brooding and complicated is too much work."

            "If only there were more girls like you in the world."

            Louise winked, even though she knew Dean couldn't see her. It was habit, after all. "You're not the first to tell me that."  
  


            "So you're a fun girl?"

            "I resent that," She told him, setting aside her nail polish. "I prefer fun and complicated."

            "Complicated how?"

            "Well if I told you, then I wouldn't be complicated now, would I?"

            Dean grunted, suddenly agreeing with her claim. 

            "Are you around from Moon Haven?"

            "Stars Hollow," Dean automatically corrected her. "No, Chicago."

            "The Windy City," Louise mocked. "Been there, done that."  
  


            "Not impressed with it, huh?"

            "It's kind of hard to be impressed with anything in America once you've seen the Eiffel Tower or the Moulin Rouge."

            "I never thought of the Moulin Rouge as an international landmark."

            "Bet you didn't think of the Moulin Rouge as existent until the movie debuted."

            "Bet you I care about it then as much as I do now."

            Louise hmmphed and began going through her purse while Dean continued on with the car. 

            "That should get it started enough to get to Gypsy's," Dean said after a few more minutes later before he closed the hood.

            "Great." Louise replied, though with a dry tone so he doubted she meant it as she pulled her shoes back on and retightened them.

            He hesitated for a moment, he really shouldn't ask. Like, really really shouldn't. But hell, her feet looked so damaged all ready… "Look, do you want me to give you a ride back?"  
  


            "On what? Your back?" 

            Dean rolled his eyes, not sure if she was serious or not. It seemed like you could never tell whether or not she meant what she had because of the calm tone of her voice. "No, with my driving your car."  
  


            "Like hell," Louise glared at him. "No one drives him but me."

            He looked down at her feet. "Well _he_ is going to do hurt you if you drive _him_ in _those_."

            "How do I know you won't drive me out into your Faery Forest and leave me there for the Faeries to eat?" She asked. "Sacrifice me in the center of your little Faery circle?"

            Why did she have to be so damned aggravating? Too bad about that too, because she was beautiful, but in an ice sculpture kind of way. Cold and untouchable. "Well I haven't killed you yet, now have I?" Oh, but he was getting close to it. 

            And of course, Louise had a comeback for that. "Maybe you were just waiting."

            "The town's quirky, not homicidal."  
  


            Louise dwelled on it for a second, "Fine." She reluctantly handed him the keys and slid over into the passenger seat. "But if you hurt him, I will make you pay."

            Dean took a calming breath before getting into the driver's seat. Aye, between her looks and her personality- she was a maddening creature, indeed. 

*

TBC

*


	3. Chapter Three

Raspberry Rain Part Three 

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Louise, Dean or Gypsy. I'll go further to say I am not affiliated in any way a'tall to _Gilmore Girls_. Or Paris. She belongs to Nate. Seriously. It's a very well kept secret in GG land. 

**Author's Note: **Well let's see- Jamie, Gracie, Trixie, and Nate. Oh, and Roxy. Without them, this fic would cease to exist. And yes I realize that might be a good thing. 

*

            If there was one thing Louise Grant had learned early on in life, it was that she should not center her universe on one particular guy. In the end they'd just leave you, bore you or end up incarcerated. She didn't even like depending on them for anything, either. If one canceled on a date, he was easily replaced. So the fact that she had to rely on Mr. Funkill over there, also known as Dean, to fix her car and get her back on the road so it would look like she hadn't been further than the mall, had to be the reason why she had such a sour disposition presently. 

            As if it was her fault that he had no taste in topic conversation. What'd he expect of her? To discuss the competition in the latest episode of _Battlebots_? Uh, no. She had a life. And it wasn't as if she was going to complain about the fact that she and Madeline couldn't really borrow each other's lip gloss without major problems, considering she was a summer, and Madeline a winter. She knew more than that, she got into Chilton- didn't she? 

            If she really wanted to, she could discuss Tolstoy, Nabokov, Plath and their literary masterpieces at the same level of Rory and Paris. But she didn't, because those topics really didn't interest Louise. Sure, she enjoyed _The Bell Jar_ as much as everyone, but why drag it out to have all this meaning? Sylvia Plath wrote it as a semi-autobiographical novel. Esther had severe depression, and couldn't bring herself to commit suicide because there was always a reason. It was like what that Rachel chick had said to Will in _About a Boy_, "There's always going to be something. An episode of _NYPD Blue_ or whatever." She was paraphrasing, because it wasn't exact, but same idea. When she finally does get ready to take the plunge, so to speak, she doesn't die. And gets admitted into that institute. She gets screwed over in her treatments, and leaves with a new will to life. Why analyze that? Louise accepted it, as it was, a good novel. 

            Not that she expected Mr. Mechanic to want to talk literature, philosophy, religion or anything else they had taught her at Chilton. But the fact of the matter was that she had a mind with opinions on things other than what shades went with her coloring. 

            "You're scowling," Dean commented as he slid into the passenger seat, and Gypsy went underneath the car hood. What kind of name was Gypsy? Freak town. 

            "My feet are all blistery," Louise shifted his gaze to him. "It means I'm going to have to spend every afternoon at the foot guy."

            "The foot guy?" Dean asked, despite the feeling he had that he was going to regret it. 

            "I don't remember his title, but he gets rid of the ickiness that my foot procured today. Blisters, irritated skin, et cetera," Louise explained. "Then this time next week I'll have to go to a pedicurist. And I can forget about wearing sandals."

            "How tragic for you."

            Louise ignored him and started to rummage through her purse. Where was her cell phone- she needed to check in with Paris. Maybe she wouldn't need that car after all. Besides one time in Stars Hollow was enough for this week, month or even year. Lifetime. It was enough for a lifetime, she finally decided.

            "What are you looking for?" Dean asked her.

            "My cell."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm going to tell my friend to forget it and I'll just wait for my car to be done before going home," Louise answered. Ah, there it was. 

            "What friend?"

            "What makes you think that you know anyone that _I_ know?" Louise snapped at him, really the man was driving her to be a bitch. 

            "Well, um, for one we already do," Dean, pointed out. "Rory, remember?" 

            Louise started to purse her lips before remembering it was an action that her mother would do. "Maybe I just find her really unmemorable."

            "Or maybe you're growing senile at a very young age."

            Louise managed _not_ to glare and ignored him as she dialed Paris's familiar number.

            "Gellar." Paris all but barked it out. Really, Paris needed to soften her voice just a tad. 

            "Grant," Louise replied. "Now that we have that all sorted out, I have something to tell you."

            "If you're calling to tell me you saw Mindy boffing Buffy, I'll hang up and never pick the telephone up again," Paris warned her.

            "No, I called to say it won't take as long as I thought and I'll just wait for the car myself."

            Paris sighed, "Fine. I'll cancel the driver. Anything else?"

            "Hair volumizer."

            "What?"

            "You need it," Louise told her, and the only reply she got was a low groan, then the clicking of the phone before the dial tone kicked in. "Hmmm…lovely." She shut her cell phone off.

            "Hair volumizer?" Dean questioned incredulously. As if a conversation could not be centered on such a thing.

            It could. Louise knew that from experience. "Don't worry, you don't need it."

            Right. Dean wondered if there had ever been a time when woman actually made sense. Most likely not. 

To Be Continued… 


End file.
